


A Handful of Kisses

by Rahenna



Series: Rahenna's Gakuen Heaven Oneshots [26]
Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: A few drabbles inspired by a list of kiss prompts.





	1. because the world is ending

**a kiss... because the world is ending**

The flickering flames reflected in Sonoda Eiji’s eyes would have been beautiful if they hadn't been consuming the wreckage of his lifelong dream. Oh, the building would be saved, thanks to the quick fire department response, but the contents would be a complete loss. Hundreds of sets of silverware and linens, hand-picked dishware imported from France, the elegant furniture, all the top-class appliances and cookware - all of it ruined either directly by the fire or indirectly by the smoke and ash as it rolled through the building. The rebirth of the Sonoda name had been in the making for years, only to be aborted in fire at the last moment.

"Opening night was tomorrow." Sonoda's voice was flat and empty, the dry words barely audible against the noise and bustle of the emergency responders. "The reservation list was full."

He started at a sudden pressure on his hand, tearing his eyes from the fire to stare at the tear-stained face of the man beside him. Yuki. Of course Yuki was there. Yuki had been at his side every step of the way, offering encouragement, praise, and love - and of course, his own hard work - as Sonoda poured all of his strength and skill into his dream.

Sonoda looked away, unable to stand the expression on Yuki's face, misery and the tenderness of empathy mixed with determination. Yuki was right to seek the good in every situation, but sometimes Sonoda wanted him to understand what it was like to be imperfect. Weak. To sink into the mire of despair and feel hopeless for more than five minutes. But that was impossible, because Yuki was strong.

_Sometimes I really hate that about you._ Sonoda's hand clamped down on Yuki's, anger rising. _You'll tell me that it's fine, we got out safely, insurance will take care of everything, we can do it all again, but I don't want to hear any of that shit right now!_

A hand touched Sonoda's cheek, and he reflexively turned toward Yuki. Sharp words rose, then died in his throat as Yuki's lips brushed his. The contact was brief, but somehow the gentle touch of those salty lips made the anger subside, just a little.

"I'm so sorry. I know how important tomorrow was to you." Yuki's voice cracked. "Me too. I..."

"Shut up." Sonoda pulled Yuki into a hug, hiding his tears against his lover's messy hair.


	2. on a falling tear / as comfort

**a kiss …on a falling tear ...as comfort**

Everyone was absolutely silent on the way back from the airport. Keita and Kazuki stared out their respective windows, jaws set and shoulders stiff. The scenery outside was nothing but a blur to Keita's unfocused eyes, a smear of urban grey as the car sped down the highway. Kazuki sat with his eyes closed, expression composed as if trying to meditate. From the driver's seat, Ishizuka kept glancing into the rearview mirror, trying to assess the situation. But like any good secretary, he knew to keep out of it.

After about fifteen minutes of nothing but faint road noise, Kazuki couldn't take the heavy silence for another second. He turned around and took Keita's hand, finding his fingers cold and clammy. His heart sank. "Keita, please..."

Keita's shoulders slumped a little as he sighed, and he finally turned around, eyes lowered. Kazuki's chest tightened even more. He didn't need to see the tears in Keita's eyes to know that they were there. He reached out to pull Keita close, silently cursing the restrictive seat belt, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Wet and salty, as expected.

"It's okay, Keita. We'll all be together again soon. I won't let work interfere with Tomo's winter break."

Keita sighed against his chest, breath shaking. "B, but... he's going to be in America for at least six years! Six whole _years_ of school! I can't... it hasn't even been six hours yet and I can't take it."

Kazuki considered teasing him to lighten the mood - _But I go on business trips for weeks at a time and you seem to be fine with that. Is Tomo more important than me?_ \- but stopped himself. Keita didn't talk about it often, but one of his dreams was to have a big family with lots of kids. That dream was in direct conflict with the reality of their relationship, and though Keita was happy and secure in that relationship, that didn't negate the existence of that dream.

_I may be Tomo's legal guardian, but you're his dad. He trusted you first, opened up to you first. You're still the first one he goes to when he needs help. He'll call you when his plane lands, not me._

"It sucks, I know." Kazuki stroked Keita's hair. "But you're strong, Keita, a lot stronger than you seem to believe. I think you're going to end up supporting both Tomo and me over these next six years."

"I don't believe you," Keita grumbled, but his tone seemed just a bit lighter.


	3. in public

**a kiss... in public**

"Kuya-san, Kuya-san, you were so amazing!" Yuki was bouncing up and down with uncontrolled excitement as he leaned over the barrier to hug Kuya. "Even though you lost, I feel like I got to see you at better than your best in the fight!"

"Yeah!" Kuya couldn't help grinning at Yuki's enthusiasm. "Of course, I can't help being disappointed at losing in the final, but second place at the Olympics is nothing to be embarrassed about! And I really do feel like I've tapped in to an even stronger version of myself."

"Hehe, I guess you leveled up because your opponent was so good!" Yuki grabbed Kuya's hands, oblivious to the cameras and reporters that were quickly converging on their position, eager to ask the new silver medalist a few questions. "I was so impressed!"

Kuya's eyes darted to one side, a hint of mischief creeping into his smile as he took note of the approaching cameras. His eyes locked with Yuki's, voice dropping low. "It wasn't the opponent."

The back of Yuki's neck prickled at the sudden change in mood, round eyes going even wider. "K... Kuya-san, you're suddenly really close... I mean..."

"It was you." Kuya's fingertips brushed Yuki's reddened cheek. "Your cheers supporting me, Yuki. I can level up because of you. Because you love me."

"Kuya-saaan!"

"Shh." Kuya leaned in, eyes dropping shut as he pressed a light but lingering kiss to Yuki's lips.

All around them, bright lights flashed as cameras captured the moment for the world.


	4. on a scar

**a kiss... on a scar**

Suzubishi Nao undid the last button on his shirt and stopped. All his boldness drained away the instant cool air slipped between the cloth to touch the skin beneath. His eyes flicked downward, fixed upon the sliver of exposed skin that peeked out when he inhaled and disappeared as he let out a tense breath.

"Nao?" The warm voice behind him was almost startling in the quiet room.

Nao's hands reflexively came up to hold the shirt closed as he half-turned to face the man sitting at the edge of his bed. His mouth went dry as realized that Professor Sakaki was staring at his chest, a look of curiosity and concern darkening his handsome features.

"I, it's worse than you're expecting," Nao mumbled, unable to meet his eyes.

A brief pause, then: "Even so, I want to see you. Will you let me?"

Their eyes met. The seriousness in the professor's eyes took Nao's breath away. _I know you sincerely believe you can handle it. But if you react like you're shocked or scared, I don't know what I'll do..._

Still, he pushed himself to step forward, forcing his hands down to his sides. The professor lifted his hands, barely trembling, and grasped the edges of the shirt. He took a moment to compose himself, then gently moved the fabric aside, eyes immediately drawn to the obvious scar that ran down the center of Nao's thin chest. His brow creased.

Nao's heart sank, but before he could gather himself enough to step back, the professor spoke again.

"Does it hurt?" He stretched out one hand as if to touch the scar, but caught himself.

Nao shook his head, face hot. "Not... not really. Not on the surface, anyway. Sometimes on the inside, if I cough or sneeze or just move too quickly."

"Then this should be safe," Sakaki murmured, leaning forward.

Nao barely felt the kiss, too soft and fleeting for his desensitized skin to detect much more than a faint sense of pressure. Still, he gasped, stepping back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you."

"No... it didn't hurt. I barely felt it. But... why?"

The professor's look of shock faded, softening into a gentle smile. "The surgery saved your life. That scar is proof that you're alive and recovering. So," he raised his eyes to Nao's again, "it's beautiful. I love it."

Nao's entire scalp pricked at the eye contact, the unspoken part of the explanation made clear by Sakaki's expression. _I love it, just like I love you._


End file.
